Total Drama History
by The Xerneas Of Fanfiction
Summary: Total Drama History. A new Total Drama (I know everyone does this)! Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

I'm creating a new cast of Total Drama (which many people have probably done). Confessionals will be script written and in Italics.

_Mythos Fan: Like this!_

All Total Drama References belong to Total Drama, but the characters are mine. The new season will be called Total Drama History. Don't get bored, please! I'll try to make it as interesting as I can. There will be fifteen characters:

Lale (pronounced LA-lay): Sassy, and wants to win. African Canadian.

Tanya: Sweet and popular. Italian Canadian.

Vanessa: Curious and mysterious. Chinese Canadian.

Jessica: Cute and small. English Canadian.

Kate: Mean and a bully. Irish Canadian.

Sydney: Attractive and smart. American.

Gabriella: Fit and healthy, wants everyone to be healthy. Australian Canadian.

Robin: Evil and deceitful. Greek Canadian.

Max: Clever and sometimes boastful. Burmese Canadian.

Brayden: Popular and sporty. Lebonese Canadian.

Nathan: Vain and handsome, thinks he's the best. French Canadian.

Stevie: Muscular and strong, silent type. Torres Strait Canadian.

Liam: Gamer and great at building things. Scottish Canadian.

James: VERY smart and LOVES to boast a lot. Indian Canadian.

Caleb: Jock, but sweet inside. Is very nice, but can get angry easily. American Canandian

**I'll try to update as quick as I can. Please don't flame. And PLEASE Review!?**

**PWEASE?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Total Drama History**

* * *

Chapter One:

* * *

"...I said _ice _tea! _Ice _tea! Not _herbal _tea! I _always _order ice tea! Every one o'clock!" Chris McLean said his little stubble bobbing furiously.

The intern was terrified. She was wearing the signature red shirt and grey pants. Her black ponytail cowered in fear. "B-But-"

"No 'buts'! Have her fired Chef!" Chris pointed his finger at the tall man who just shrugged carelessly and yanked the girl's tiny hand and led her into...into...who know's what? The island had too many mysteries to know. Thankfully, it was not the original island, but still scarily unknown. There were buildings painted with Chris's face and the buildings were alligned in two rows that went so far, that you couldn't see the end. Trees forested the area, Tokyo-style. Aircrafts were in the sky, waiting for the signal.

"I said ice tea! _Ice _tea! Ugh! Interns these days. So stupid!"

"Uh...Chris?" the camera guy asked, who Chris just shoved off and continued ranting.

"Seriously! Interns!" Chris was shouting.

"Uh...Chris? Hello?" The camera guy asked again, trying to get the host's attention. "What?!" He snapped. The camera guy whimpered.

"Th-The cameras are r-rolling."

"They are! Well why didn't you tell me before?" the camera guy glared at Chris with this remark. "Welcome fans, stalkers or those who just like watching people suffer! Today we'll be introducing you to another cast of delinquents that will fight for the prize. One Million Dollars! And, they get tortured all the way through! Ha! So fun! Anyway, the theme will be introduced soon. First, let's introduce our first competitor! Max!"

A brown carriage with slightly miffed stallions driven by Chef appeared suddenly. Chef pushed a figure off the carriage and sped back the way he came.

The figure was a medium-height boy with blackish brown hair. His green eyes sparkled excitedly and his baggy, grey pants past way after his red sneakers. He wore a blue jumper on top of a grey shirt. He held a small grey suitcase.

"Hi!" Max snorted. "My name's Max! I've heard so much about Total Drama!" He snorted again and put his arm out for Chris to shake. Chris who was standing on a patch of grass, retracted his arm in disgust.

"Yeah...I don't touch loser. Let's introduce our next competitor! Kate!"

The carriage returned and Chef pushed off another person.

This person was a slightly plump girl with reddish brown hair tied in two pigtails. She wore a pink tracksuit and red jacket, which was hardly similar the scowl on her pinkish face. A gym bag was hung over her shoulder. She pushed Max aside and asked in a crude tone, "Where the hell are we?"

"I believe we're in a recreation of the famed country Japan." said a curt, I'm-the-best voice. A guy with brown, nicely-combed hair got into the scene. He wore a black tuxedo and dark trousers. His round glasses hung on his crooked nose and he had a calculator in his hand and a leather suitcase in the other. He had light brownish skin.

"Get back in the carriage! We haven't introduced you yet!" Chris ordered in his whiny voice.

"The name's Jameson Gregori Shirangee Patel IV. Do you need anymore introductions?" James said smugly, pushing up his glasses. Max guffawed a bit too loud at Chris's expense. Chris smashed Max's face.

_Max (In a toilet block, once again): Chris has a _mean _left hook!_

The carriage appeared again. A new figure leapt out. Her black curls streamed onto her shoulders. She had cocoa coloured skin and a lilac dress that shook when she walked.

"It's Lale!" Chris pronounced the name as 'Layl'. "'It's Lar-Lay'." Lale corrected in a sassy voice.

"'Layl'."

"'Lar-Lay'."

"I'm pretty sure it's Layl." Max said knowingly, resulting in a punch in the younger boy's face by Lale.

_Max: So does 'Layl'!_

"Let's introduce the next delinquent before Max gets in the infirmary, 'kay? Nathan!" A blonde guy stepped out of the horse-driven carriage. His hair was short and cut cutely. He wore a transparent shirt and shorts. He held a mirror in his hand, adjusting his hair again and again.

"Hey bab-" Nathan started, but Chris intervened.

"We're on a schedule, people! Sani!"

A buff guy stepped out of the carriage. He had long, brown hair and sneakers. He wore boxing gloves and a tracksuit.

"Oh yeah! Me is going to w-"

"Yadi yah! Brayden and Caleb!"

Chef shoved two boys off the carriage. Brayden was short and had surfer shorts and no shirt. Caleb wore the same. Both had reddish-brown hair.

"Are you two brothers or what?" Lale asked with sass.

"We're cousins. But I'm stronger!" Caleb boasted.

"I am!" Brayden protested.

"I AM!" Sani boomed.

"Ladies! You're all beautiful! Next, Tanya!"

Chef threw a beautiful girl at Chris, who narrowly dodged her. Brayden caught her and studied her closely. She had freckles and a wide smile. Her green dress was knee-length and her brunette hair was shoulder-length.

"Th-Thanks." she stammered.

"Y-You're welcome." Brayden said and picked her up.

_Lale: They're so cute together!_

_Kate: Ugh! (puts finger in mouth to show disgust). Romance makes me hurl._

_Caleb: How come Brayden gets the girl and not me? Huh? The Calebmeister always gets the girls!_

_Nathan: (looks up from mirror) Did I miss something?_

"Next! Jessica, Vanessa and Liam!" Chris screeched hurriedly.

Three people walked onto the grassy field. One was a cute girl with curly ginger hair. She wore a rainbow dress and she was barefoot. She had a teddy bear in her arms. the other was a much taller girl with black, flowing hair. She had a green and white tank top and a striped dress underneath. The other was a slightly fat boy with brown curls. He held a game console in one hand, a remote in the other and attached to his blue and orange striped shirt and orange pants were styluses hung by velcro pads.

"What's with the styluses, mate?" Caleb asked.

"Spares. I always keep 'em if I lose one. Oops. Lost one again." He stripped a stylus from his shirt and flicked away the velcro, and continued playing.

The little girl, Jessica tapped on his shoulder, which she barely reached. "Mister? Did you just litter? Could you pick it up? For me? And Mister Snuggletums IV?" She gestured to her teddy bear, Jessica's eyes watery and cute.

"Aww! I can't resist it!" He picked up the velcro and threw it into a bin nearby, full of herbal tea inside, and a ceramic cup.

"Good job, Mister!" She patted Liam on the back.

_Kate: Did you see that? I might have to eliminate her early. She's too persuasive."_

_Nathan: No seriously. Did I miss something?_

"So amazing!" Vanessa marvelled, causing Liam to jump back in surprise. "Cuteness overpowers will! Amazing!"

"Okay...back to the real world now...Sydney!" A girl with blonde curls galloped into the scene. She wore a traditional-Spanish shirt and English military pants. Her boots were those of a cowboys and a Mexican hat was fixed on her head.

"Howdy, partner! Well, I'll be apples! It's you anklebiter! Ze name eez Zeedneey! Lets do ze Salsa, non?" She kept on babbling in different accents and languages, that everyone just tried to process what she was saying in their tiny brains.

"Oh my gosh! My bangs are like, totes long! Stone the cr-"

"Shove off, loser." A guy with a buzz cut stepped forward. He had a leather jacket with a red T-shirt underneath. He had an earring and black jeans. He swaggered up to Chris and said, "Is this the loser TV show my cousin signed me up to?"

"If your name is Robin, then yes." Chris said stiffly. Robin nodded and spat at Chris.

_Caleb: Woah! Rude much!_

_Max: Bit crude, don't you think? (snorts)_

_Kate: My kind of competiton. (nods approvingly)_

Chris counted the fourteen competitors. "Huh? Fourteen? Where's the other-"

"Hiyah!" A feminine, loud voice echoed. A girl leaped out of a blossom tree and kicked and chopped karate-style. She punched Sani's back, she didn't seemed to be fazed at all by the buff strength (whereas the guy winced in pain and fell to the ground. She continued this for a few minutes until she finally stopped and bowed.

_Caleb: (wolf whistle)._

She looked at everyone's shocked faces. "This isn't the Karate Club?" Everone shook their heads at the same time, still keeping their eyes on her.

She had a slender and muscular physique and wore a white karate uniform, complemented by her black belt tied around her waist. Her blonde ponytail streamed down her shoulder.

She was about to leave when Chris said, "I can make you an offer. Compete for the prize of a million dollars, while I get to torture you, kay?"

"Nothing can torture me! Nothing. I accept."

"So, uh, what's your name?"

"Gabriella Farrugia."

"Wonderful!" Chris announced. "Another teenager to torture! Okay, so the challenges will start next time on Total. Drama. Histroical Disasters!

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**I know it seems sucky at first, but please, stay on?**

**I'll start writing with two people's POV's to make it easy to understand. And I'll try to make this as funny as I can.**

**PLEASE read and review?**

**PWEASE!?**

**And PM or Review to give me ideas about a historical disaster that actually happened that I can use as a challenge. I'll dedicate a chapter to you!**


End file.
